


Of Archangels and Horse Demons

by Fernando9andSergio15



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angels and Demons AU, M/M, Minor Violence, basically you are an angle or a demon, thomas is a horse demon because come on!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernando9andSergio15/pseuds/Fernando9andSergio15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is a lowly horse demon living in the under world who may or may not have a massive crush on the most adorable Archangel ever. </p><p>Miroslav may or may not be attracted to that idiot of a horse demon </p><p>But hey.......Its not like its FORBIDDEN or anything ........ oh wait ...... yeah.......</p><p>(Angels and Demons AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Archangels and Horse Demons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThunderFrost2012](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderFrost2012/gifts).



> I'm dedicating this to the lovely ThunderFrost2012 who may or may not have prompted the best prompt the footy ficathon. This was supposed to be a one shot that I accidentally turned into a series. Oops........ next chapter should be up by Saturday, but it might be Wednesday. This is a little teaser, there is more don't worry! 
> 
> Apartment 11 should also be getting an update soon. And that Schweinski one shot that I've been promising is almost finished.

Thomas tripped for the thousandth time that day and groaned to himself. He heard a giggled from behind him and he looked up from the floor to see the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. The creature laughed again, his blue eyes sparkling. Thomas blushed and stood up, brushing his pants off. 

“Uhhh,” he scratched the back of his neck nervously. 

“You tripped,” this sent the creature into another fit of giggles. 

“Thanks,” Thomas rolled his eyes. 

“Oh, I’m sorry!” The blue eyes flashed apologetically. 

“Its fine it happens all the time. I’m Thomas, I’m a Keshi.” 

“I’m Miroslav, Archangel,” the Angle looked at the demon as he recognized who he was. 

“THE Archangel?” 

“I suppose,” Miroslav gave him a sweet and innocence smile. Thomas’ eyes were wide. “Is that a bad thing?” 

“No, you’re an Archangel and so pure and everything and I’m just a lowly demon! We shouldn’t be conversing,” Thomas turned away and ran, hitting his face against a wall in the process. Miroslav stared after him sadly. 

~~~

Holger shook his head as his best friend came crashing into his room. He looked over at Robert who shook his head as the lanky Keshi in front of them crashed around some more. 

“Thomas?” 

“I tripped and met an Archangel who thinks I’m an idiot,” Thomas wailed. 

“What?” Robert sat up quickly, “Which one?” 

“Miroslav!” Thomas screamed and dove face first into Holger’s bed. 

“Of all of the – God Thomas,” Holger shook his head. 

“I KNOW! WHY HIM!” He yelled into the pillow. 

“Well, at least he knows you exist now,” Holger tried to cheer him up, "And your plan to have that forbidden love affair with him won't be so awkward now. When you kidnap him and take him to the land of rainbows and unicorns you won't be a TOTAL stranger." He gave Thomas a thumbs up. 

“Thanks,” Thomas gave him a look, “GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!” he returned to screaming into the pillow.


End file.
